Music of the World
by Mirianna16
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was a former glee club star and is now given the task of transforming a bunch of misfits at the prestigious Wolrd Academy into a real group of singers.
1. Pilot I

Title: Music of the World  
Author/Artist: Mirianna16  
Character(s) or Pairing(s): Russia/America but the pairings will change.  
Rating: T  
Warnings: French words! And Lovino's bad mouth.  
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was a former glee club star and is now given the task of transforming a bunch of misfits at the prestigious Wolrd Academy into a real group of singers. His first task is to find a male singer who can match up with diva Alfred. His prayers are answered when he hears the school's football quarterback, Ivan, as he sings in the shower.  
Author's Notes: A Glee/Hetalia mash-up? Be ready for some serious madness! Thank You DaLa for the help with the cast, and my Beta Reader Nekoyoukai13. Songs title and link to youtube at the end of chapter. Enjoy ~!  
Disclaimer: Glee not mine, Hetalia neither, the song even less.

Names that aren't canon : Hildemir B. = Germania & Remus V. = Roman Empire

* * *

Feliciano had always been a bubbly easy going teacher. Even if he was rather petite, a constant aura of joy seemed to beam around him. He was driving an old beat down car, but inside, the Italian was tapping happily on his steering wheel, humming a tune blasting from his radio-cassette player. Today was going to be a great day, he could feel it. Parking in his usual spot behind the famous World Academy, the brunette slammed the door of his car, still humming the song he would probably have stuck in his head all day long. Next to the outside pool, a few boys from the football team were pushing around a long haired blond.

"Like, stop that!"

Halting next to the boys, the teacher smiled, looking at everybody.

"Ve~! Everything fine here?"

The tallest of the gang stepped up, and the teacher recognized him as Ivan, the scary quarter back. His platinum hair and the crazy aura around him were too familiar to the small teacher and they made him shiver. The Italian tried to stare back at the tall player.

"Da sir."

The smile that appeared on the Russian's face almost made the poor Feli cry, but steeling himself he kept looking at the (way taller than him) boy.

"How's your Spanish homework coming along ve~?"  
"Almost done sir !"

Shivering, the teacher nodded. He was about to add something when the look in Ivan's eyes made him change his mind. He resumed his walk toward the school.

"Time to see how 'wet' pussy boy can get!"

The big eye brow linebacker smiled, creeping toward the trembling Polish blond. All about him screamed punk rebel. Next to Ivan, they where the bad-asses bullies from the school. And their favourite target, Feliks was now waiting for his daily push in the pool.

"Like, don't do t-that I don't have my spare uniform!"

The bullies resumed pushing around poor Feliks despise his protests (his whining). A splash could be heard just when the Italian teacher got in the building. Shaking his head, he dragged himself to his office. Maybe today wouldn't be so great.

* * *

  
Spanish class was as usual. Most of his students were asleep, the others texting or drawing in their books. Even if Feli did his best to look enthusiastic and energetic, nothing seemed to shake them from their torpor. He could read the boredom in Ivan's eyes. The boy was mumbling back the sentences he was supposed to repeat. Feli was a great teacher and he knew it. Sometimes he would get one or two student in his class that were really interested by the language he was trying to teach to these youngsters. Still, he missed the flame that used to burn within him when he was a new teacher. Though he really didn't know what to do to get the spark back.

* * *

In another classroom, Remus was playing a song on the piano. Next to him, a shy Asian boy started to sing. A glower of malice flickered in the eye of the teacher as he gently caressed the boy. Little did he know, an angry American was standing outside the door spying on them.

* * *

"I will sue him for public indecency !"

Making a quick addition on his precious calculator, Hildemir's eyes widened in horror. It would ruin the school. Knowing Alfred, the little brat would make his dads extort the very last penny of the establishment over this stupid law suit. Better just fire the music teacher. Plus Glee club was lame. Art. Teaching kids about having dreams and other rebellious stuff. No, better just shut the program down.

* * *

It was break time and Feli just wanted one thing ; pasta and coffee. Make that two things. But the Italian was currently looking at a coffee machine without a pot. That was a big problem.

"What happened to the pot ?"

Sighing and yawning, Antonio stared at the machine as if only the hot beverage could saved him from the nap his genes asked for. Feli giggled and look back at the Spaniard with a cute pout on his lips. He really didn't know.

"Hey losers! I brought coffee."

Entering the room with cups from Starbucks, Lovino Vargas, Feliciano older brother, seemed to be radiant.

"In your fucking face, the director cut the budget so my boys could have a week-end in a private camp. Though you looser would need a coffee to go on with your pathetic lives, so here we go!"

Radiant, the Spanish football coach approached his colleague, grabbing a coffee as a life-line.

"Thank you Lovi!"  
"Don't call me that bastard!"  
"Ve~ Lovino don't be so mean."  
"Shut up snort face! I told you to call me Coach Vargas at school"  
"Ve~? B-but fratello ..."  
"Shut up!"

Raising his hand to hit his younger brother, Lovino's arm was grabbed, stopping his slapping movement.

"Don't."

Turning their heads, the teachers greeted the guidance concellor of the school. Tall, blond, scary, Ludwig wasn't impressed by Lovino's mood. Letting go of the coach's hand, he walked to his usual seat.

"_Hola_ Ludwig!"

Lifting his head the German nodded toward Antonio. Feli waved with enthusiasm toward the blond. He only got a small smile before Ludwig ducked his head. Tugging a cloth out of his pocket, he started to carefully wiped his black leather gloves, examining them with scrutinizing eyes. As if grabbing the Italian arm had ruined them. But really the German was mostly killing the germs that might have attached to his dear beloved gloves. When he seemed satisfied, he took a Wet Wipe and started to clean his corner of the table.

"So, your whining brats got themselves a real coach?"  
"Laugh all you want fuck face, we won the cup 6 time in a row, I'm not afraid for this year's trophy."  
"Right, and the training camp HAD to be in Brazil?"  
"The best player comes from there."

Ludwig snorted.  
"Well anyway douches, gotta go get a phone call from the TV station. I might try the new Bluetooth I bought for my Iphone"  
"Why don't you swallow it and die?"  
"Ah ha, funny potato bastard."

Smirking, the moody Italian left. No point in staying and arguing with the blond. Coffee in hand, a blush spreading on his cheeks, Antonio made his way to the table to sit next to the German.

"Didn't see you at the singles' meeting last week and..."

As the tanned man keep on rambling, Feli sat at the table watching the Spaniard chat while Ludwig was sorting out his Tupperware.

"...and so she threw her drink at his face."

Antonio started to laugh. Lifting his head, the German man gave him a confused look. Feli giggled, patting his Spanish friend's arm. Grumbling, the coach took a bite of his sandwich, offended. Turning his gaze to the small brunette, Ludwig asked abruptly.

"Did you heard that Remus was fired ?"

Feli looked up confused.

"Ve~ ! Then who's coaching Glee club ?"

The blond shrugged and bit his perfectly square-cut baby carrot.

* * *

"Ve~ Let me coach Glee club !"

Raising a brow, the director stared at the brunette in front of him. Taking his dear calculator, he started to punch numbers furiously. Fidgeting while he waited for the answer, the Spanish teacher felt more nervous after each second passing.

"Sixty dollars."  
"... What?"  
"It cost me sixty dollars to keep the club open. If I can take that from your salary, you can coach Glee club."  
"Ve~ ! F-from my pay?"

Silence droped in the office. The teacher could still remember his high school years when he was in the Glee club. He could remember the sensation when they won the national signing competition. He wanted it to happen again, to see the happy faces of the children, to be part of this fabulous experience once again. Hell, the kids in the club right now felt like losers more than anything else.

"Of course. The Glee club is not like the soccer team. Recruiters from the Brazilian Team where scouting here last year. If the Glee club brings this kind of attention to the school, then I'll start paying for it. Until then, sixty dollars from your paycheck."

* * *

The illumination came later that night. Feli was cuddling with Natalya, his high school sweetheart, when it hit him. The club needed a fresh start, and what would be better than giving a new name to the group? Since the school was well known for his international students, the name came naturally ; Music of the World.

* * *

The next day, Feli was putting up flyers on the wall and billboard. Pinning a sheet, he stepped back and watched proudly his work.

**Join _Music of the World_ and embrace the music !**

Satisfied, he skipped to the next billboard.

* * *

Picking up the pen, Francis wrote his name without hesitation. The big letters took at least four of the lines, but the Frenchmen didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the stage, the blond stared right at the Italian teacher. With an outrageous french accent, the blond boy smirk and said out loud.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy I will sing Non, je ne regrette rien d'Édit Piaf"

As the music started, Feli realized with a smile that the Frenchman had rearranged the song. Instead of the cheesy '60 vibe, the song had a touch of jazz. The voice of the blond was impressive. He hit every note, even if they were pretty high for a man.

_Non, rien de rien_  
_Non, je ne regrette rien_  
_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_  
_Tout ça m'est bien égal_  
_Non, rien de rien_  
_Non, je ne regrette rien_  
_C'est payé, balayé, oublié_  
_Je me fous du passé_

Feli sat there gaping. How did he reach these notes ? Writing down on his paper, he beamed. He had his first new member.

* * *

Under the chic calligraphic name of Francis, came the rather strange name of the boy bullied by the football players the same morning. As he had stated he didn't have a spare uniform, so he had to borrow the one from his friend.

* * *

Yet another blond haired boy with long hair stood in the middle of the stage. Feli recognized him has the boy who was pushed into the pool. Maybe that explained why he was wearing the girl uniform (the Italian was sure he had seen the boy wearing the male one this morning). Standing in front of the microphone, one hand on his hip, the other swaying to his side, Feliks sighed.

"Name's Feliks Łukasiewicz and I'm, like, totally here, to sing y'see."

Raising a brow the teacher waited. Without announcement, the music started, and the notes coming out of the blond's mouth impressed, yet again, the Glee coach.

_I can't say the words _  
_I feel inside sooooo deep _  
_Cause when the clouds come out _  
_I feel so incooooomplete _

Stunned, all the Italian could do is listen as the Polish blond reached notes higher and higher.

_Do my best, that's riiiiiiiiiiiiight **OOH HOO** !_

**That** was impressive.

_But I will never say goodbye._

The soft ending made the Italian smile. Perfect.

* * *

Grabbing the pen with trembling hands, Matthew wrote his name in tiny letters on the line, before running away. Walking a bit after him toward the billboard, an albino sighed. He knew that the shy boy was very scared of him and it hurt him deeply, since he loved the Canadian so much. Noticing the sheet, he took the pen and added his name under his secret crush.

* * *

When the spotlights turned on, Feli was a bit confused. No one stood there. The music started and a voice raised, hitting the room like a wave.

_Y'a pas de voiles aux volets de mes frères_  
_Y'a pas d'opale autour de mes doigts_  
_Ni cathédrale où cacher mes prières_  
_Juste un peu d'or autour de ma voix_

_Je vais les routes et je vais les frontières_  
_Je sens, j'écoute, et j'apprends, je vois_  
_Le temps s'égoutte au long des fuseaux horaires_  
_Je prends, je donne, avais-je le choix?_

_Tel est mon destin_  
_Je vais mon chemin_  
_Ainsi passent mes heures_  
_Au rythme entêtant des battements de mon coeur._

Feli listen, a smile on his face. What a beautiful song. He was wondering who was signing it though. When the last notes faded, he stood up applauding.

"Could you move the spot ?"

As they did so, the Italian could finally see a shy blond with wavy hair hugging a plushy polar bear.

"Welcome to Music of the World... Martin ?"  
"Matthew..."

* * *

Under Matthew's name, was printed in huge script the name of his older brother ; Alfred. Next to the name a gold star was glued. Everyone made fun of him because of these gold stars, but Alfred would become a star one day and he didn't care. To be on top you had to be a cut throat bitch and he wasn't scared to do everything it took to be on the top and to stay there. After all he was the one that got the suspicious Remus kick out of school. And it had nothing to do with the fact that HE didn't get the lead role for the year's play. Smiling to himself, Alfred turned around to walk back to his locker. Too bad he couldn't dodge in time the plate of spaghetti thrown right in his face by the damn English punk.

* * *

Stepping forward on the scene was a boy rather full of himself. His smile was as bright as the spot shining on his face. In a booming voice he announced :

"My name is Alfred F. Jones and I will sing Love me Tender from the great Elvis Presley."

Surprised, Feli watched has the usually overly excited blond stood peacefully.

_Love me tender, love me sweet,_  
_Never let me go._  
_You have made my life complete,_  
_And I love you so._

_Love me tender, love me true,_  
_All my dreams fulfill._  
_For my darlin', I love you,_  
_And I always will._

_Love me tender, love me long,_  
_Take me to your heart_  
_For it's there that I belong_  
_And we'll never part_

When the song finished, Feli had a huge smile on his face. Alfred, meaning business asked immediately :

"When are we starting rehearsal ?"

* * *

The first rehearsal didn't go well at all in the point of view of the "star" of the club. Alfred was expecting something fabulous, but honestly they sucked. First of all, the albinos kid couldn't dance to save his life. His voice sucked, the song Feliciano had chosen sucked, everything sucked! Gilbert, after being pushed by a rather too enthusiastic blond (who was he again?), hit the wall.

"Enough ! This his not good at all."

Dropping Feliks, Francis nodded. He quite agreed with the annoying American for once. They were terrible. The dancing all around was horrible, they weren't coordinated at all. Picking himself up and limping toward the other glee club members, the albinos tried to look hopeful.

"Ve~? Don't be so hard on Gilbert, his voice only need a little trai-"  
"My voice is AWESOME, I don't need training! Just stop pushing me so damn hard and I won't hit the wall! THAT'S un-awesome!"  
"NO IT WON'T WORK!"

Stomping, the blond stormed out of the room. Snorting, the Polish blond pushed his hair behind his shoulder in a very effeminate way.

"And, like, they say I'M the Drama-Queen!"

* * *

The Italian was walking up the stadium to meet his pouting star. Alfred was sitting arms crossed, watching the soccer team practice. You could hear Lovino scream through his microphone toward the poor players running on the filed doing the hard training they were asked to do. Sitting a row higher than the blond, Feli sighed.

"Alfred, please bear with me."  
"No. I can't. I want to be a star! Everyone makes fun of me. I know what I'm worth and they just ignore it! You have to do something about Gilbert, he can't follow me vocally."  
"I'll coach him, he just-"  
"No. Find me a lead vocal that can keep up or I quit Glee club."

Feli groaned. What a damn Drama-Queen.

"FELI!"

Looking down, the Italien saw his good friend Antonio waving at him.

"Principal Beilschmidt wants to see you!"

* * *

Feli was discouraged. No one believed in Glee club. The principal decided that he needed the auditorium and almost cancelled the club. The Spanish teacher negotiated that if they made it to Regional the club would stay. Seeing an opportunity, the head of the school added a new condition to keep the club the Italian was so fond of (to top it all). He had to watch detention for free. Feli happily agreed. The only not so cool thing was his wife. He had to tell her...

* * *

Natalya was exhausted. She had been working for almost three hours in a row. Three! She had tried to make the dumb Egyptian boy fold sheets for half an hour. He kept whining and telling her this was slavery and he refused to do it. She was about to explode and yell at him that she was going to get a whip if she had to but he would fold the damn thing, when Feli entered the shop.

"Hello_ bella_!"

The teacher kissed her on the lips, a smooch sound audible in the whole store. The long platinum haired girl blushed and hit the brunette on his shoulder.

"Hey. Brought me food?"  
"Si!"

A plate of homemade pasta was given to the mad looking woman.

"Pasta again? Do you want our future baby to be stupid?"  
"Ve~? Why do you say that _pupa_?"  
"You know people who eat tomatoes become stupid!"

Feli giggled and kissed his dear wife once again.

"You know it's not true _pupa_, neither me, my brother or Antonio are stupids!"

The silence that fell was a bit awkward.

"Anyway, I have to tell you something. I will be late for a couple of months I have to watch the kids in detention."

The glare Feli got scared him to no end.

"_P-pupa_ d-don't"

A knife was pressed to his throat before he could finish his sentence. It was incredible that even while standing a few inches taller than his wife, at this moment, he felt much smaller than her.

"I work here four hours a day, three days a week. You are telling me I have to go home and cook dinner on top of that? I'll never get pregnant if I'm too tired"  
"B-but..."

Feli was on the verge of crying. She was too scary. The Egyptian boy finally broke the tense atmosphere between them.

"We have a problem..."  
"What?"

The murderous glare was directed at the Egyptian. Taking the cowardly way out, the Spanish teacher used the diversion and ran for the hills. 

* * *

Ludwig was walking toward the school when he heard a squishing sound. Lowering his eyes, they widened in horror when he realized he had stepped on a tomato. First of all, what the hell was a tomato doing there. Second, oh dear god, his brand new Italian leather shoes. Walking by, Feli cheered up.

"Ludwig, I wanted to talk to you!"

Too shocked, the blond kept staring at his shoes.

"Oooh! Ve~! A tomato! I'll go get Antonio, he will lick it cl-"  
"DON'T!'

Red as the squished fruit under his shoe, the German was almost having a panic attack on the spot. Giggling, Feli motion to the taller man to sit down on a bench.

"Y-you wanted to talk to me?"

Still red, for a different reason though, Ludwig stared at the ground. Using his tie to clean up the shoe, Feli started to talk in his usual cheerful voice.

"Ve~ Tell me Ludwig, how do I recruit more kids for the Glee club?"  
"W-well, kids follow the leaders. Get a couple popular kids in the team and the rest will follow."

Finishing to clean up the mess, the Spanish teacher smiled.

"Good idea!"

* * *

The soccer coach was dusting his trophies, very focused on his task. Talking, caressing and adoring his trophies was one of the few thing the brunette enjoyed. That and ogle his Spanish rival, but he'd die before admitting the later while the former was know by everybody.

"Ve~ Lovi, can I talk to you?"  
"No. I'm buzy snort face. Plus I told you to call me-"  
"Coach Vargas, I know."

Entering, without being invite in, Feli strode toward his brother.

"Fratello, I need your help."

Tear in his eyes, lips trembling and his best kicked puppy-eyes look, Feli hoped his brother wouldn't kick him and listen to his plead instead. A groan escaped the older Vargas throat.

"What?"

The older snapped. He hated it when Feli used his cuteness to get something from him.

"Can I ask some of your soccer players to come join Glee club?"  
"Get out. NOW"

* * *

Feli had at least convinced Antonio to let him talk to the football players. He had little hope, but might as well try.

"Ok boys gather 'round."

The world wide students all stared at the Spanish teacher and the Spanish coach.

"Listen to Feliciano here."

Flexing his arms with a menacing glare, the Spaniard warned the boys.

"If you do anything stupid, you do laps."

Patting Feli's head he smiled to the smaller man.

Breathing to give himself courage, Feli smile and look at the athletes in front of him.

"C-ciao! I'm h-here to recruit for Glee club. M-music is c-cool and I'm sure some of you are full of t-talent. I-I p-put up a sheet at the d-d-door if you want to sign in. To g-get in."

Most of the footballers looked bored. Well at least he had tried.

"T-thank you Antonio."

Slapping gently his friend on the arm he noticed something.

"Ve~! You got big arms suddenly! You started bench pressing again?"

Blushing the Spaniard nodded. Truth is he got a little something from ex-coach of the Glee club, who also happened to be a great friend. 

* * *

The sign up sheet didn't have any names of the boys from the football team. Only stupids names like: _Butt Twad_, _Pasta Bastard_, and least but not last _Penis_. There was little hope left in Feli's mind. How could he get the popular kids in the Glee club ?

_Even when the thunder and storm begins_  
_I'll be standing strong like a tree in the wind_

Suddenly, the Italian remember why he loved what he was doing. To take by the hand kids that didn't know they had so much talent in them. Like raw diamonds, he would help them shine by polishing the edges.

_Nothing is gonna move this mountain or change my direction_  
_I'm falling off the sky and I'm all alone_  
_The courage that's inside is gonna break my fall_  
_Nothing is gonna dim my light within_  
_But if I keep going on it will never be impossible_  
_Not today._

_Cause I got something to believe in_  
_As long as I'm breathing_  
_There is not a limit to what I can dream_  
_Cause I got something to believe in_  
_Mission to keep climbing_  
_Nothing else can stop me if I just believe_  
_And I believe in me._

Following the voice, Italy realized that the one signing so good was in fact Ivan, the scary quarter back. Staring from the corner, Feliciano started to ponder how he'd get (threaten) the tall athlete to join Glee club...

* * *

  
Link to the videos add the youtube adress, plus watch?v= then the numbers.

France **Non, je ne regrette rien** _Édith Piaf _Q3Kvu6Kgp88  
Pologne **I Don't Wanna Leave **_Lidia Kopania _CKtPrmYuyzc  
Canada **Destin** _Céline Dion _cdRKfBT1ivc  
USA **Love Me Tender** _Elvis Presley _HZBUb0ElnNY  
Russia **Believe** _Dima Bilan_ fjGNdotSgDY


	2. Pilot II

Title: Music of the World  
Author/Artist: Mirianna16  
Character(s) or Pairing(s): Russia/America but the pairings will change. (As of right now Russia/China, Italy N./Belaruss and one sided PruCan)  
Rating: T  
Warnings: China is not a girl. Bad words. French and Polish.  
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was a former glee club star and is now given the task of transforming a bunch of misfits at the prestigious Wolrd Academy into a real group of singers. His first task is to find a male singer who can match up with diva Alfred. His prayers are answered when he hears the school's football quarterback, Ivan, as he sings in the shower.  
Author's Notes: A Glee/Hetalia mash-up? Be ready for some serious madness! Tank you to my lovelies betas DaLa and Nekoyoukai13. Songs title and link to youtube at the end of chapter. Enjoy ~!  
Disclaimer: Glee not mine, Hetalia neither, the song even less.

* * *

After hearing how great Ivan's voice was, a plan was quickly formed in Feli's mind. It was obvious that the scary, tall, insane Russian boy would never join Glee club willingly. The teacher needed something to bribe him. Or threatened him. Could he really threatened this boy who was at least twice as big as him? Nervously pacing in his office, the Italian bit his lips. Bribery was the best solution. Now what could he offer to the teenage boy? Eying his office, an envelope stuck under his tomato plushie lit something in his head. Suddenly it came to back to him.

* * *

"Feliii! My favourite Grand-son!"

"_Ciao_ Grand-pa! How are you doing since you got fired?"

The old man smiled at him and wave his hands with enthusiasm in the air. He looked like one of those creepy inflatable waving hand tube man.

"Are you kidding? It's the best thing that could have happened to me!"

"_Ve_~? But fratello told me that..."

"That little brat? Forget about him my cute Feli!"

With that followed longs minutes of cooing and patting and other inappropriate touching from the older man toward the Spanish teacher. Feli finally escaped from his grand-father's grip and asked innocently.

"How's your retirement?"

"Oooh, Feli, I've been doing more than fine! Sure, I was depressed a bit, but then they gave me drugs. And life became beautiful! Now I'm on everything, Prozac, Viagra, Cialis, morphine..."

"Vee~! Isn't that dangerous _nonno_?"

"I don't take them silly, I sell them!"

"Wha-"

"Here. Take these! It'll make your life easier!"

With that the older man gave him a little bag. It's content was very inappropriate so the Italian hid it somewhere he though was safe. Under his tomato at school.

* * *

Sitting in front of Feli, in the small office, Ivan was smiling innocently at the brunette teacher. A bag was pushed toward the quarterback and his smile was gone.

"Vat is dat?"

"Y-you can't r-read? It's w-written 'Morphine' on i-it!"

The Spanish teacher's voice was trembling a bit, but he did his best to look confident. He was doing this for the Glee club.

"Not mine."

"It was f-found in your l-locker!"

"And vat does dat mean?"

"That it's y-yours!"

"P_rrr_ove it, da!"

"T-that's not the point! You could get suspended from school!"

Ivan's mouth opened, then was a rather touchy subject. Even if he was known as 'Ivan the Terrible' at school, there were certain borders the platinum haired boy didn't cross. One of them was being expelled. Raised by a single mother, life was hard on both Ivan and his mom. His father died in some civil war when he was a baby and despite his best wishes, Ivan had no memories of the man. His mother raised him alone, dealing with two jobs and to top it all, two streets girls that she adopted. The oldest was name Katyushka and was a sweet (but a bit of a cry-baby) happily married woman with two kids. The second was creepy and as far as he could remember always liked him. A bit too much. Anyway, Natalya was married to his Spanish teacher. Yes the very same man in front of him, threatening to tell his mother. He couldn't imagine how big the drama in the family this would cause, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Vat can ve do den?'

"Ve~! Come t-to the Glee club!"

* * *

Alfred wasn't expecting much from the second practice session. Still, he went because Mr. Vargas told him he had a surprise for him. And the diva boy was a sucker for surprises. When he got in the auditorium, the diva boy noticed the quarter back of the football team, a sheet of music in hand. The American seriously though of putting a bullet through his head right there and now, preventing his ears for some horrible signing he could see coming his way. All of the members of the club lined up on the stage and the music started.

_You're all I need to get by.  
__Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,__And it was plain to see,  
__you were my destiny._

Turning his head, Alfred gaped. The crazy commie wasn't bad! He was almost... good! Jumping in the song, the blond was quickly caught up in the rhythm. Signing and walking suggestively toward the tall Russian boy, he pushed all the other members of the club separating him from his new found crush, pushing yet again Gilbert off the stage.

_With my arms open wide,  
__I threw away my pride  
__I'll sacrifice for you  
__Dedicate my life to you  
__I will go where you lead  
__Always there in time of need  
__And when I lose my will  
__You'll be there to push me up the hill  
__There's no, no looking back for us  
__We got love sure 'nough, that's enough  
__You're all, You're All I need to get by._

"_ASSEZ!_"

Francis barged in between the signing duo, sneering toward the coach. The Frenchman looked pissed, pointing an accusing finger toward the Spanish teacher.

"I won't allow this. I'm not some bitch boy you plaster in the back of the scene! I'm a diva and I want my stage too!"

Feli smiled gently. He shooed Francis finger's front his face and pat him on the head.

"It's only one song."

"And we were, like, totally amazing!"

Feliks barged in. He was glad they didn't suck this time. Getting back up on the stage, the albinos added with excitement.

"We were AWESOME!"

The only one not really excited about this seemed to be Ivan. Glaring at Alfred, as far away as he could from the blond, the Russian teenager's smile wasn't reassuring at all and contrasted with his murderous glare. Francis threw his arms in the air, as if he was giving up. He had to admit though, they did sound kinda good.

"Fine, but I better get a bigger part soon!"

* * *

Feliciano was sitting across Natalya and was trying his best not to yawn. They've been playing Tetris on the Ipad put in between them for almost an hour already.

"You having fun right?"

"Of course honey."

With that, the platinum hair woman sighed.

"Still, I can't wait for your next paycheck, I'll go get the Ipad2 and we'll be able to play games together, instead of sharing."

"_Pupa_, you know we can't afford another Ipad..."

"B-but I want to-"

Feli slammed his hand on the table. Usually he let it slide but this time it was enough. Earlier today his card was declined while he tried to purchase some pasta. Feli could take a lot of stuff but deprave him from pasta was a bad idea.

"We CAN'T afford it! We live on my salary for the apartment, the food, basically everything. Where does your paycheck go?"

Natalya glared at him. Steeling himself, the Spanish teacher stood up and walked toward a closet. The woman's glare became even more icy.

"Don't..."

"I was looking for my soccer ball the other day and-"

As soon as the door opened, a few knives, a claymore and at least five katanas fell on the floor.

"We can not afford these _pupa_ you know it"

"But they're authentic!"

"Why five katanas anyway? We don't live in the Bronx!"

"I don't feel safe."

The platinum hair girl stood up and walked toward the closet, grabbing a sword. She unsheathed it, and starred at the blade.

"We could afford these if you worked with the UN instead of being a teacher!"

"I don't want to be a translator, I love teaching, you know this!"

"Don't you want a better life too? Aren't you tired of your old car?"

Feli groaned and turned his back to his wife. He would enjoy a new car. Or the satellite so he could watch the soccer game back in Europe. But he didn't want to have to give up Glee club for that. Sighing the Italian left the room.

* * *

Ivan felt so out of place. He was waiting in line with the other losers from the Glee club in a rival school to see them perform. The annoying blond that sang with him the other day was right next to him.

"Sooo, you're pretty good at signing Commie Bastard !"

The quarter back raised a brow as the sandy blond put an arm around his shoulder. He moved forward as the people in front of them were done with their orders, releasing himself from Alfred's grip at the same time. Not getting the hint, the diva attached himself against Ivan's arm again.

"Anyway, I was thinking we should hook up. That's what people expect us to do."

"Vat?"

With that a pair of cold mauve eyes stared at the diva tangled against his arm. Rising his cerulean eyes while batting his eyelashes, Alfred looked at the tall football player through his glasses.

"Yes. You the male leader and me the Diva!"

A chuckle escape Ivan's throat.

"_Hooy na ny!_ I have a gi_rrr_lf_rrr_iend anyway."

Alfred raised a brow. Who in his right mind would date the psycho? The only reason why _he_ wanted to do so, is social climbing. Releasing Ivan's arm, he stepped back and asked without sounding too disappointed:

"Really. Who is she?"

"Yao."

With that, silence fell between the two of them. Ivan stepped forward and pointed with enthusiasm some jelly beans. Stepping next to him, Alfred couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yao, as Wang Yao? Captain of the soccer team?"

"Da. She is go_rrr_geous!"

"Dude, _she_'s a man!"

"_Nyet_!"

With that, the quarter back faced the cashier and ordered his bag of jellybeans.

* * *

"Ve~! OK guys, this is our biggest rivals ! Let's see what aces they have up their sleeves!"

Sitting back in his seat, Feli smiled to Ludwig right next to him. The tall blond had grumbled that he volunteered to chaperon the kids, and it took the Italian by surprised. He was glad nonetheless and welcomed the help. The brunette enjoyed the time spent with the tall blond because he had a calming effect on him. A booming voice finally announced :

"Winners of last years regional, please welcome the _Madrigal Allies_!"

Applaud roared around them. Clapping lightly, the students from _World Academy_ watched nervously as the stage was filled with the members of their rival glee club, their back facing the public. Suddenly it seemed as if the stage became a bright shining sun. Light came from everywhere, almost blinding the public. All the voices started to sing all together, energetic, loud and powerful.

_We are young  
__We are strong  
__We're not looking for where we belong_

All the members of the _Madrigal Allies_ turned around and started to dance on the frenetic music. Boys and girls twirled and turned, their voices combined into a powerful signing force. Matching costumes, lights effects, make-up, you could tell these guys had a budget for their club.

_We're not cool  
__We are free  
__And we're running with blood on our knees._

Gaping, the members of _Music of the World_ felt as if they had no chances. Can a gang of six misfits teenagers compete with the impressively professional Glee club they had in front of their eyes? Can an albinos, a transgender, a drama queen, a fake diva and a football player really compete with the twenty well trained students from _Madrigal Allies_? Even Feli doubted it.

* * *

Discouraged, the Italian arrived at home with his head hung low. Waiting for him, Natalya kept an eagle eyes on her husband while he took his jacket off.

"Something wrong _pupa_?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ve~? Seriously?"

She nodded. Feli, happy as a puppy, ran up to her and lifted her in his arm twirling around in the apartment. The glare he received made him chuckle and he kissed his wife on both cheeks before putting her down.

"That's so great _pupa_!"

Frowning, the platinum hair woman grunted. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on the confused Italian.

"Ve~ What's wrong?"

"I'm concerned about our income..."

"Oh..."

"It's time for you to take that UN job my нож"

* * *

"You can't leave!"

Feli stood in front of the Glee club with teary eyes. Telling them was harder than he though. Alfred seemed on the verge of breaking something. The sandy blond wasn't happy about the decision of the Spanish teacher. Where would he prove that he was born to be a star if he didn't have Glee club? Gilbert looked disappointed, mouth slightly hanging low, Feliks was chewing his gum furiously, Francis was wiping his eyes with a embroidered silk tissue. The only one that look relieved was Ivan.

"We can do better!"

The tears threatening to spill from the petite teacher were back. He loved the Glee club so much, having strong feelings for it because of his own past. He had to blink away the tears, but as soon as he saw the disappointed face of the kids, it was too much for him.

"Ve~, I'm sorryyyy!"

With that the Spanish teacher ran away, crying. Unable to move, the dumbstruck teenagers didn't know what to do. Seizing the opportunity Ivan bumped in.

"Does dat mean I do not need to come he_rrr_e anymore?"

* * *

Ludwig couldn't believe his ears. Feli was dropping Glee club? What was going on? Sitting next to him at lunch time, the blond noticed his colleague filling out some paper.

"Need help?"

"Ve~? No, thank you Ludwig. Just filling some paper to get into the UN."

The German raised a brow. This was new. The Italian was well know into the school to be passionate about his job.

"I though teaching was your passion"

"_Si_. But we're expecting a baby. I need a bigger income..."

"Is your wife forcing you to do that?"

"Veeee~? No!"

But the teary eyes of Feli was selling him away. Ludwig put a hand on his colleague head.

"Why don't you follow your heart?"

Surprised by what he just said, the blond blushed furiously. Putting his hand away from the Italian's head he wiped his celery before crunching in it, cheeks red.

"B-because, it doesn't pay enough."

With teary eyes, Feli got up and ran away.

"Wait!"

The conselor stood up and ran after the Spanish teacher. Once he cough hold of his arm, he yanked the crying man against him and squeezed him in his arms.

"Come see me tomorrow morning, I'll give you a guidance session."

* * *

Ivan was furious. The other team mate heard about where he was when he skipped practice. How could their quarter back ditched them for some gay dance club? They punished him by throwing scones at him. Fucking scones! Cooked by Arthur! He still had a sore shoulder because of these horrible... things. And he stopped counting the bruises he had on his body after twelve. Once the practice was done, Ivan had only one thing in mind, get the fuck out of there. Arthur, the treacherous bastard would pay for what he did to him one day. They would all work for him. He will be the boss and everybody will be HIS. Yes...

"Hey Ivy!"

The tall teenager keep walking as his _former_ best friend was running up to meet him.

"Oh, please tell me you quit pouting yet you git!"

Ivan grunted and kept walking, doing his best to ignore the smaller student running next to him to stay by his side.

"Please, you would beat the bloody life out of me if I dared to join the knitting club..."

"I'm on dis club. And you a_rrr_e pa_rrr_t of de embroidery one!"

Blushing furiously, the blond looked away.

"That is not the point."

"Da, it is."

"N-no! The point is, signing is gay."

"Vat about the Red Army Choir?"

"Totally gay."

Ivan stopped and glared at the smaller teen following him.

"Just kidding you git! Geez, get the stick you have up your arse out as soon as possible! Anyway, I got something for you Ivy!"

Patting the tall Russian on his arm, Arthur made a move with his head, prompting his friend to follow him. Grumbling, Ivan followed. As they move closer of the shed tool, Ivan could hear screams.

"Vere does dat come from?"

"We got the albinos weirdo locked in the shed and we will fill the place up with chalk!"

"Dat's dange_rrr_ous da?"

"The lad is already white, no harm in that!"

The tall Russian boy felt like face palming. Walking straight toward the shed, he pushed the few jocks in front of the door and kicked it open. Trembling in a corner, Gilbert looked terrorized. The quarter back smiled to him, stretching his hand forward.

"I help you _da_?"

The creepy smile wasn't reassuring at all, but the obnoxious albinos shrugged it off and reached out for the hand.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you Braginski?"

Arthur was watching the scene from the front door, pissed. His huge eyebrows were knitted together, eyes small and piercing. Raising from all his height, Ivan faced his friend.

"De hell you say A_rrr_thu_rrr_? Look at you, claiming to be a gentleman _da_, but acting like a douche towa_rrr_d Gilbe_rrr_t because he's diffe_rrr_ent."

The British boy looked scandalized by the truth shoved in his face by his best friend. Ivan too the opportunity and lifted Gilbert on his shoulder. The German protested, but he was carried away despite his efforts to get off the quarter back's back.

"Put me down!"

"You are in Glee Club _da_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ve have to go back."

* * *

Back at the Glee club repetition room, Alfred was furiously tapping his foot on the floor. How was he supposed to direct a troupe of aloof morons? They were all speaking their own language, yelling at each other, in a garble of different sounds.

"_Je ne ferais pas ces pas de danse!_"

"_Co ma piernik do wiatraka?_"

"_Mange donc un char de marde_ fucking douche bag!"

"Hey, I got that one!"

"_Surveille ton language Matthieu!_"

"_T'es pas mon père!_"

"_Pierdol sie kurwo_"

"Fuck off and speak English you morons!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP _DA_?"

The four teenagers turned their eyes toward Ivan. Putting Gilbert down on the floor, the quarter-back approached them.

"Ve have to be a team. If I vant you to all vo_rrr_k under me. Vait. No, if ve vant to be all f_rrr_iends no mo_rrr_e fights."

They all shot him a questioning gaze. What was that part about working for _him_? But they couldn't ponder on it too much because Ivan was already looking at Girlbert.

"You play guita_rrr_ _rrr_ight?"

"I'm AWESOME at playing guitar!"

"G_rrr_eat _da_! Alf_rrr_ed, you vill plan the dancing. F_rrr_ancis, vould you find us costumes? Feliks, I can count on you to help him _da_?"

The Frenchman shoved his hair behind his shoulder.

"And you pretty boy? What will you bring to the club?"

"Music."

* * *

Feli was waiting nervously in the teacher room. Ludwig had been quite insisting on how he had to talk to him before he left the school.

"Feliciano?"

Jumping out of his seat, the Spanish teacher turned a nervous glance toward his colleage. Smiling reassuringly, the German sat next to him.

"I found something in the library."

With a few clicks, he opened a VLC files, showing his Glee club winning the nationals. Tears spilled all over the petite brunette cheeks.

"Ve~! It was one of the best day of my life."

Sniffing, Feli closed the laptop, hugging his arms.

"I-I c-c-can't, I need to provide to m-my baby!"

The counsellor gently put his hand on the Italian's arm.

"Provide him with what? Money? Don't you rather like your child to know that what matters in life is passion, not your salary."

Feli stood up, pushing Ludwig's hand.

"Bwaaaa, I'msorryIcan't!"

With that he gathered his stuff and ran away. Sighing, the blond kicked the chair where Feli sat a few seconds ago.

"Don't you get it?"

* * *

Signing all in unison, for once finally, they sounded like a gospel choir. The soft voice where shortly overpowered buy the electric guitar, Gilbert playing from the corner, feeling like a rock star. Ivan came forward, his voice ringing in the auditorium.

_From Agincourt to Waterloo  
__Poitiers and then Anjou  
__The Roses War, the Hundred Years  
__Through battlefields of blood and tears  
__From Bosworth Field to Pointe Du Hoc  
__Stalingard and the siege of York  
__The bloody turf of Gallipoli  
__Had no effect on the killing spree  
_Alfred stepped out of the line, his voice as strong as his signing partner.  
_Bannockburn to Austerlitz  
__The fall of France and the German blitz  
__The cruelest of atrocities  
__Europa's blood is borne of these_

In the back, acting like the choir, the other boys in the Glee club started softly the main chorus.

_Heaven help in all our battles  
__Heaven see love, heaven help us_

In front of each other, Alfred and Ivan where shouting back the names of the battles, each one of them seeming to hurt them while they were falling slowly under the pain toward the ground.

_Bolshevisks and feudal lords  
__Chivalry to civil wars  
__Fascist rule and genocide  
__Now we face the rising tide  
__Of new crusades, religious wars  
__Insurgents imported to our shores  
__The western world, gripped in fear  
__The mother of all battles here_

The choir walked toward the two boys on the ground, chanting the chorus.

_Heaven help in all our battles  
__Heaven see love, heaven help us_

Francis stepped forward, bending over Alfred and Ivan, is voice backed up by Matthew's.

_Avant hier, avons être  
__Déja demain, nous sommes éclairée_

With that, the hurt teenagers got on their knees, hands press against each others as if they were praying. Francis was back with his fellows choir boys, voice all together.

_All glory, all honor  
__Victory is upon us  
__Our savior, fight evil  
__Send armies to defend us_

Ivan stoop up, stretching his arm toward the sandy blond still praying.

_Empires built, and nations burned  
__Mass graves remain unturned  
__Descendants of the dispossessed  
__Return with bombs strapped to their chests_

Taking his hand, Alfred got up, too caught up in the song to notice that Feli who was passing by crying his life away had stop dead in his track, and listened to the song.

_There's hate for life, and death in hate  
__Emerging from the new caliphate  
__The victors of this war on fear  
__Will rule for the next thousand years_

Walking in the auditorium, Feli watched in awe as the two boys seemed to fight on stage, while the choir was supplying them to stop.

_All glory, all honor  
__Victory is upon us  
__Our savior, fight evil  
__Send armies to defend us  
__Europa, Europa  
__Find better days before us  
__In kindness, in spirit  
__Lead us to a greater calling  
__Europa, Europa  
__Find better days before us  
__In kindness, in spirit  
__Lead us to a greater calling_

Gaping, the teacher watched as the two boys finally stopped the fight, jumping as far away from each other, banging against an invisible wall.

_Lennigrad, Berlin wall  
__March on Rome, Byzantium's fall  
__Lightning war, Dresden nights_

The two ran up to each other, as if they where two fighters on the battlefield ready to fight sword to sword. They collide but instead of violence, Alfred put his arms over Ivan's neck, while the Russian boy put his arm around his waist.

_Drop the bomb, end this fight!_

As they fell to the floor, the ending felt tragic and epic, the voices of all the members of Glee clubs echoing with each other.

**_Never again!_**

Feli clapped his hands. All the eyes widen in surprise.

"Veee~! That was great. But you need a bit more of intensity. Ivan instead of putting your arms at Alfred's waits, lift him and gently drop him on the floor as if he was dead. Alfred, play dead at the end, it will be a punch to the ending. Gilbert, tune the rocking a bit down."

Francis smiled toward the coach.

"This means you're back?"

"Yes. Let's do it again. From the top."

* * *

Link to the videos add the youtube adress, plus watch?v= then the numbers.

Duo _You're All I Need To Get By_ **Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell** GwqFB1et70M  
Madrigal Allies _We Are Young_ **Mika **Qm9d5wAXW5c  
Final song _Europa_ **Globus** Fc56moy0poA


End file.
